The Strange Journey of a Fool, a Gardener, and an Immortal Pirate
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: (Persona 3 x Captain Harlock CGI 2013.) A certain fool sent to a vastly different universe and a distant future one. Thus the girl's new journey began anew with her new, unlikely companions. Future familial MinakoxYamaxHarlock. Perhaps. One shot.


Summary: (Persona 3 x Captain Harlock 2013.) A certain fool sent to a vastly different universe and a distant future one. Thus the girl's new journey began anew with her new, unlikely companions. Future familial MinakoxYamaxHarlock. Perhaps.

* * *

THE STRANGE JOURNEY OF A FOOL, A GARDENER, AND AN IMMORTAL PIRATE

* * *

.

.

The first time he came across her, he was getting away from some local thugs.

He found the girl during his profuse curses and entered a small alley which most will miss. Red hair in pony tail, sprawled on the dirt, alone and she wore a dark blue themed high school uniform. She was slightly younger than him, alone, fragile, and unconscious in an area where crime rate is high. How can he leave her when the girl reminded him of Nami, his wonderful and amazing friend?

So Yama took her with him, to his home where Nami and Ezra waited for him.

Nami, God bless her heart, offered help by nurturing the poor girl and put her in one of the guests room. Ezra wasn't particularly pleased and suspected the girl as a part of a gang. They found a gun in her after all. Yet upon closer examination, turned out the thing was a model made very similar as the real one. It yet explained why the girl has it in the first hand.

Nami suggested that they can ask but not forcing the answer once she awake.

The next day, their mysterious girl woke up. Yet the situation turned out more complicated. How the girl has wound up in an alley, she couldn't recall any thing. The last thing she remembered was she took a nape in her school roof. When they give back her gun, the girl showed relief and happiness. The gun was a gift from a friend for her own protection.

Later they found out that her parents were long passed away and she had no friends, no money, no home, and alone in foreign place. The disoriented and lost girl was no more than seventeen years old, younger than Yama by two years. Nami, in all her determination, decided to take in the girl. Nothing can stop her. Ezra could only sigh and told her to do as she wished.

"So…I guess you're staying." Yama told the girl, his smile has awkward edge.

The girl nodded, showing guiltiness. "I'm sorry…"

"Why apologize? Nami doesn't mind, neither do I. As for Ezra…, ah, he can be a bit stiff but he has a good heart. Give him a time and he'll warm up." Struck with realization, Yama offered his hand at the girl.

"We haven't introduced each other yet. I'm Yama Higurashi, you can call me Yama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gazing at his hand for a while, the girl's smaller hand grasped his in careful gesture.

A small beatific smile grazed her lips.

"My name is Arisato Minako and my friends called me Minako for short."

* * *

.

.

Minako, in Yama's opinion, was a kind girl in overall albeit a little peculiar.

As she helped him and Nami in their greenhouse, Yama always watched her.

A fast learner and hard worker Minako was, Yama wouldn't deny it. Her polite and generous nature was another plus. Yama was quite close with her and so often they exchanged notes. Added Nami, they discussed things around agriculture for hours while Ezra did his paperwork on the other side of room.

Plants and flowers grew faster, bigger, stronger, and full of life under Minako's care. Even his mother's favorite flower, one he wanted to see grow in Mother Earth, grew like any normal flowers. More than once Nami teased if Minako secretly a dryad. The girl flushed in return, Yama faked several coughs and Ezra...

Oh God, Yama will never mistake the tip of his elder brother's lips curved upward.

Since their parents' death, Ezra grew distant. Never had he smiled again.

For the first time, Yama dared to hope. For Ezra true smile's return, for the agriculture technology's flourish, and the return of life to Mother Earth. The hope drove and pushed Yama, to work harder in culminating plants and flowers. With patience, the young man was developing agriculture's technology.

Then the destined day came where everything, included his life, has taken a drastic turn.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _It started in normal day._

 _In a newly built greenhouse, Yama wished to try a method to maximize the flowers' growth. Minako, Nami, and Ezra were also there. Being logical, Ezra was more than ready to reprove his younger brother. Attempting new method in untested facility was a recipe of disaster. Still ecstatic, Yama turned on the power and about to confabulate at his brother._

 _Then flames erupted everywhere._

 _Nami's terrified scream. Ezra shouted something. Concrete and steel and the lighting came down at both of them. Ready to crush and end their life._

 _Gripped in fright, Yama could only watch in horror the closing distance between Nami and Ezra and the ruins. Within his mind, a desperate prayer made._

 _A prayer for a miracle._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"** ** _Pe_ rsona!"**_

 _._

 _._

 _Sound_ _of shattered glass resonated._

 _Explosion of white, harsh gale, and wintry frost_ _sweep_ _across the air. The gale blasted the ruins out of the way. Far from his sight, ice pillars was holding broken structures firm in place. The ever gentle snowfall extinguished all flames, blanketed every plant in white._

 _The sudden drop temperature has its full effect on the young man's body. It couldn't take the biting freeze, forced the whole body shutting down from further damage._

 _As his consciousness faded, Yama's greenish brown eyes caught a familiar silhouette._

 _Stand unaffected in the middle of snow, was none other than Minako, holding a gun to the head. Floated by her side was a bizarre creature which shape was more like the snowman Yama had read from the old books told of Mother Earth. Nami and Ezra_ _lied_ _near_ _by_ _, unconscious._

 _As Yama meet the snowed floor, he knew no more._

* * *

.

.

By the time Yama woke up, he found Minako was sitting in a chair near his bed.

The girl hugged him out of relief the moment he opened his eyes. Suffering a mild pneumonia, Yama was in hospital for a day and half. Nami and Ezra were placed in the same hospital, Nami had a concussion while Ezra's left leg broke, leaving him in cast for few months.

In spite of that, they were alive and Yama was very grateful.

Questions however lingered in the air.

One of Gaia Sanction's soldiers explained the circumstances. It was a malfunction somewhere in the system which triggered the explosion. Then the bizarre glacier froze the greenhouse in Mars' peak of dry season. Regardless, the glacier has saved their life. Otherwise, they wouldn't be so lucky.

The shiver crawled through Yama's spine. He knew _who_ their savior is.

Should the Gaia Sanction find out, they will not leave her alone. They will use her against her will.

So the young man did the unthinkable.

He has misled every single question that may lead back toward certain girl. Even years later, the young man still baffled how he made it but he did.

Eventually, Yama got released from the interview along with Ezra and Nami. When he caught the sight of beaming Minako who waited for them, Yama made up a decision. A decision which will intertwine both young humans' fate.

.

.

And later, intertwine a certain cursed space pirate captain's fate, somewhere near future.

* * *

This is only one shot. But if anyone interested, go ahead and make a continuation from this fic. Just don't forget to PM me first. All of One shots are already uploaded in Archive of Our Own.


End file.
